Stone(d)
by kavixs
Summary: La guerre fait rage, les corps s'amassent, les villages sont un à un réduits en cendres, le sang coule à flots et les puissants de ce vaste monde ne semblent évalués les conséquences de leurs puérils affronts. Au milieu de ce chaos ambiant, une jeune bâtarde originaire du Val (OC) et ses célèbres compagnons, vont se voir confronter au plus rude défi de Westeros : rester en vie.
« Arrêtez! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi m'en aller ! Le roi vous tuera de sa main pour cela ! » Hurlait la jeune fille à s'en déchirer les boyaux. La réponse du gigantesque musclé la chevauchant sans aucune forme de pitié ne se fit pas attendre.

« C'est lui-même qui m'envoie ma poupée. Grogna-t-il, à peine essoufflé par l'effort qu'il produisait à la monter. Maintenant ferme ta belle gueule sans quoi je n'hésiterai pas un instant à te faire sortir les tripes et à baiser ton putain de cadavre de petite noble. »

La jeune Sansa, noyée dans ses larmes comme dans son sang ne cessait d'hurler à s'en casser la voix, espérant désespérément qu'un quelconque preux chevalier surgissent du coin de la rue et tue froidement son maudit violeur. Mais elle se devait d'être réaliste, personne ne viendrai, et quand bien même quelqu'un passerait par-là, jamais l'individu n'oserait se frotter à son agresseur. En effet, l'homme la dépouillant de sa virginité devait être le chevalier le plus redouté de toutes les Sept-Couronnes. La pitié lui était inconnue et la délicatesse tout autant... C'est pourquoi, désespérée, la jeune noble se résigna à ne plus dire mot et à garder sa douleur muette. Seules ses larmes la trahissaient. Elle ne pouvait alors que penser, penser à sa maudite situation, penser à tous les problèmes qu'elle subissait depuis son départ de Winterfell, penser à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus et surtout penser à Joffrey, ce petit capricieux de roi, cette anomalie prétendument incestueuse, sa blondeur qui jadis lui faisait virevolter le cœur et rosir les joues, ne lui donnait aujourd'hui que l'envie de répandre son précédent maigre repas au sol. Il ne voulait plus d'elle, ne s'en souciait plus, tout comme sa mère qui, depuis son frère entre les mains de Robb ne se préoccupait que de la quantité de boisson à sa disposition. Et où était la jeune Sansa Stark dans tout cela ? Et bien dans une ruelle sombre, graveleuse, le chevalier Gregor Clegane la prenant violemment telle une chienne lépreuse. Gregor Clégane dit la Montagne l'était venue chercher dans sa chambre, lui rapportant que le roi désirait la voir dans une taverne non loin de la porte du Dragon, intimidée par l'immensité de l'homme et aveuglé par sa crédulité, la jeune fille lui avait rapidement emboitait le pas, sans aucune méfiance. _Quelle stupide gamine j'ai fait !_ se dit-elle, peu fière d'elle. Elle se surprit alors à penser à Arya, à père, mère, Robb, Rickon, Bran, Jon, Vieille Nan, Mestre Luwin, toux ceux que cette prison qu'était Port Réal lui faisait oublier peu à peu. Depuis peu elle examinait chaque recoin du château, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de s'échapper de ce maudit enfer et de retrouver ses proches et Winterfell, son château de glace comme elle l'avait affublé depuis que Vieille Nan, durant l'un de ces interminables cours de crochet, lui avait décrit les tours de la bâtisse dévorées par la glace au cours des rudes hivers précédents. Elle parvenait encore à sentir sur sa peau maculée d'ecchymoses le doux souffle chaud des longs couloirs du vaste château, sa demeure, elle voyait sa chambre, son grand lit, ses deux gros oreillers emplis des meilleures plumes, une épaisse couverture en peau de lynx noire les recouvrant, un feu couleur sang, vif, s'éteignant peu à peu dans une cheminée de marbre sombre immensément imposante, une magnifique robe de soie rose posée sur le grand fauteuil à côté duquel se tenait Lady, l'épiant de ses yeux pleins de tendresse, des yeux aussi verts et brillant que la plus pure des émeraudes. L'accompagnait son aigre odeur de chien mouillé, mais cette odeur, Sansa s'y était vite accoutumée. Elle pensait à toutes ces choses, ces choses que plus jamais elle ne reverrait, elle en était certaine, tout cela se trouvait à des lieues de sa personne et à cet instant plus que jamais. _De plus, Lady n'est plus, et je ne pourrais jamais plus sentir sa douce odeur..._ Pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. En effet, la très jeune louve avait été condamnée à mort par Cersei Lannister, père avait donc été contraint de trancher le cou velu du loup garou pour que ce dernier meure dignement et ne soit pas touché par ser Ilyn Payne, le maudit bourreau du roi. Une chose qui avait rendu la perte de Lady moins rude pour la jeune Stark.

Toujours chevauchée par La Montagne, Sansa se surprit à sourire. Un sourire dénué de toute émotion, traduisant le sombre gouffre dans lequel son esprit sombrait, illustrant pareillement la mutation qui s'opérait au plus profond de son être. Plus profond encore que ne semblait l'être Gregor Clégane à cet instant. Plus jamais la jeune Stark ne s'abaissera devant ce roi qu'elle déteste tant, tout comme devant sa dépravée de mère ou encore tout noble ayant prêté allégeance à ce sadique monarque. _Je suis une Stark, le sang des premiers hommes coule dans mes veines, le sang des plus grands rois du Nord, je ne suis pas digne de croupir ici, entourée de ces ras superficiels, possédant infiniment plus d'argent que d'honneur. Le loup tue le lion. Il le déchiquète..._

La Stark fut tirée de ses réflexions par un détestable gémissement sortie de l'hideuse bouche de Clegane... Ce dernier avait tout de l'animal qu'était l'emblème de sa maison, il ressemblait en tout point à un limier, un chien ni plus ni moins et donnez à un chien un manteau d'or, de l'argent ou des terres, il reste un chien, aussi imposant qu'il soit.

« Ahhh... Les filles du nord sont bien les plus confortables... Manque de vaine qu'ta sœur nous ai échappé sans quoi elle serait là, avec nous, attachées, contrainte de te regarder te faire prendre comme une vulgaire putain... Après quoi, je l'aurais prise elle, cette gamine et tu aurais également été contrainte de regarder... » Maugréait-il à l'oreille de Sansa. Cette dernière luttait pour retenir ces chaudes larmes, pour montrer à ce chien qu'elle n'avait cure de ces pervers fantasmes.

« Tu l'aurais supporté ? Aurais-tu supporté de me voir tuer ta jeune sœur à coup de bite ? Tu aurais supporté le fait de la voir saigné comme une truie égorgée ? »

« Peut-être vous auriez-t-elle tué avant ? Qui donc peut savoir ? » Lança Sansa d'un ton défiant qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendu employer auparavant. Une lourde gifle s'empressa de lui rougir la joue droite. Malgré le fait que ce coup l'eut quelque peu ébranlée elle continua « Le loup est grandement plus fort que vous ne l'estimez, maudit chien. La nature est faite ainsi, le loup toujours sera supérieur au chien. » Le deuxième soufflet que lui fit subir Clegane la sonna quelque peu. Une réponse de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre.

« Moi, Gregor Clegane tué par une gamine du Nord ? Ferme donc ta gueule et laisse-moi faire de toi ma chienne comme il m'en convient » Une dernière baffe accompagna ces paroles, baffe qui se révéla être plus convaincante pour Sansa puisqu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience quasi-instantanément.

« Tué par une fillette, certainement pas Gregor. Mais par moi, cela va s'avérer fort probable » Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle put ouïr avant que les abymes ne l'engloutissent. Elle connaissait pertinemment la voix de la personne qui venait de parler.


End file.
